


Night Vistor

by water_bby



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-05
Updated: 2010-09-05
Packaged: 2017-10-11 12:21:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/112359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/water_bby/pseuds/water_bby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Do I want to know?" "Probably not. Shall I turn the report in during school hours?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Vistor

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "earth" square in the Mini-Bingo Round at LJ's kakairu_fest

Iruka jerked awake, all his senses working to identify what had woken him. The light touch of the breeze from the window told him that someone (and he would make bets on who that someone was) had entered his bedroom that way. The lack of any other sign of his visitor had him worried, though. Kakashi might insist on entering through locked and trapped windows, but he rarely tried to hide his presence from Iruka. Sighing, Iruka climbed out of his bed to go looking for his lover.

He found him mere moments later, bent over the sink in the bathroom, washing his face and looking as if someone had upended a bucket (or several) of dirt over him.

"Do I want to know?" Iruka asked drily.

"Probably not." Kakashi grinned back at him as he dropped his jacket on the floor. "Shall I turn the report in during school hours?"

Iruka snorted. "I'll believe that when I see it. Although it might be a good way to test the new Missions Room workers -- I can give you a list of the best timeslots for the next week, if you'd like."

Kakashi paused in his continued disrobing. "Umino-sama, I've taken three of your hellions off your hands. Please spare me your office trainees."

Iruka responded by laughing so hard he had to sit down, leaning against the open doorway of his bathroom.

"Really, Iruka, I'm not sure how I should respond to being laughed at. I don't normally get that reaction when I'm naked." Kakashi moved into the shower room while Iruka tried to stifle his laughter.

"You are a very, very ridiculous man, sometimes; you know that, right?" Iruka finally moved to gather the dirty clothes that littered his floor, checking for damage beyond the omnipresent dirt. "And how did *you* end up covered in dirt?"

"D-rank. Weeding."

"That wasn't the question, Kakashi. I _know_ your kids were weeding today, I just didn't expect you to join them for once. And, even if you were weeding with them, I wouldn't expect dirt _everywhere_," Iruka held up Kakashi's flak jacket, trying to determine how best to begin cleaning it.

"Be grateful they aren't mud-caked. I think that was the real plan." Kakashi poked his head out of the shower room to meet Iruka's eyes. "And I couldn't possibly deprive Naruto of the chance to tell you about it himself."

Iruka smiled back. "Oh, really? Then I can't _possibly_ wait to hear this!"


End file.
